


Quiet

by 0_Bee_Girl_0



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Sad, lonely, sad schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Bee_Girl_0/pseuds/0_Bee_Girl_0
Summary: Schlatt is left alone in his office to think.He finally realizes something.*If anyone in this story is uncomfortable I will remove it immediately!*
Kudos: 4





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> No romance in anyway!

Schlatt sat in his, quite office. It was pretty unusual for it to be quite, either Schlatt was telling Quackity or Tubbo what to do, Quackity and Tubbo quitely talking, Quackity playing his guitar or they talked about what to do with the newly named Manberg. But today, Quackity had left early in the Morro whatever the hell he does in his free time, and Tubbo, Tubbo went to hang out with that girl-Niki- he remembers Tubbo calling out her name before. He didn’t like her. After a few minutes of sitting in his -quite- office, he started to fidget. He hated the quite, though he would admit that to anyone. He wasn’t always like this. He used to have a great best friend, they would do everything together. It would never be quite when those two were in a room tougher. But ever since they parted ways, he became quiter, his thoughts became more loud until one day.  
*Jschlatt joined the server*  
When he got that message from Wilbur, to joint the smp, he was quite happy. He was happy to be near his friend again. Though things were different. Wilbur met knew people. But he still had fun.  
Well that was until Dream banned him. And for some reason, he snapped. He was upset to say the least. His head was finally quite when he was with Wilbur, the room was finally loud. Not only was he banned by that green bastard he wasn’t able to see Wilbur, until the election. When Wilbur messaged him again. Though this time, it wasn’t to hang out have a fun time. No. It was to use him and gain the public eye. That pissed him off, that stupid server not only banned him but corrupted his friend -his only friend- so Schlatt came up with an idea, it wasn’t the best he could say, cause it would be betraying his friend. Though Wilbur did that first when he left him. So Schlatt went through with it, and won the election. He was happy-?- to finally be in control, to finally make this stupid server pay. At first he wasn’t sure, but when he saw that smug face of that child -Tommy- he remembered from the first encounter, he knew this was what he wanted to do. What he needed to do. Some after he took over as president he changed everything, most citizens on L’Manberg, or should he say Manberg, didnt agree. Some left but most stayed for reasons he didn’t care about. He was glad to not have the quite he was used to, Tubbo was quieter then he last remembered, but that was because he through out that loud child. Quackity though was very loud always ready to start a conversation. So when they both left on the same day, the place was really quiet for the first time, Schlatt missed them. Again he would never admit that. Schlatt was broken out of his thoughts by loud knocks at his office doors. He looked up focusing his eyes on Quackity. Quackity smiled and walked in, glad to know he got the president’s attention, he sat down in one of the cars in front of Schlatts desk and started speaking to Schlatt about random stuff, Schlatts mind came back to reality and focused to what Quackity was saying. Schlatt slightly smiled on the nice, it wasn’t quite anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Who should I make a story on next?  
> Also love you all! <3


End file.
